From A to Worshipping
by Disperato
Summary: [Ereri] Eren had admired corporal Levi ever since he was a young kid. But recently, he noticed that his feelings had grown deeper than just admiration. This is the story about how these pent up feelings, haunt Eren in a special kind of way. (yaoi, pwp)


**From A to Worshipping**

**by Disperato**

Ever since he was a young kid, he had admired the corporal. Pure admiration and nothing else. When the Recon Corps had come back from a mission, he would always be there to catch a glimpse of corporal Levi when the procession passed through town.

Eren didn't admire him solely for his superiority. Erwin Smith had a higher ranking than him – he was the commander of the entire Scouting Legion after all – and sure, he was someone who had to respected at all times, but he missed the cold aura that the corporal carried around him. Levi never showed any joy and strangely enough, that is exactly what Eren found to be admirable.

It wasn't rare for the corporal to escape the suffocating, yet safe walls, though he didn't let the air of freedom affect his steady composure. His face stayed aloof and collected, his posture still proud and not influenced by either the slaughtering of the titans or the merriment of seeing something different than the stone cage surrounding the districts.

Eren wanted to see the world outside of the high walls so badly. He wanted to witness the outstretched forests with his very own two eyes even if it would cost him his life and that's why he respected how composed corporal Levi still was even when he had seen the wide forests and green meadows.

Upon realizing that Levi was one of the few faces that remained the same among the scouting legion, he reckoned that the man must have exceptional skills for both surviving and killing.

Nothing seemed to be less true when Eren got closer to Levi after a violent lawsuit and the loss of a tooth. He had viewed his supervisor's competence with much adoration. His movements were always quick and smooth. Only when killing, his stiff mask fell and was replaced with hatred filled features and actual passion.

As the killing was over, so was the passion and he went back to being frigid. He never let his guard down, careful not to let emotion seep through his demeanor, but every action he did was graced with some of his care. And every time that Eren felt some of the caring warmth, he knew this was going beyond admiration. It went deeper than _just_ admiration and he had accepted it quietly without telling anyone – not even Armin – about the change of feelings.

These pent feelings needed their way out because they kept piling up in the darkest corner of his mind where they lingered until they spilled over and began haunting him in a rather pleasant way.

x

The coldness of the sterile white tiles beneath his knees invaded his skin and chilled him to the bone, even though his titan-form normally would've prevented him from feeling cold. His surroundings didn't offer him any warmth either because everything was white, impersonal and excessively clean. Plus he was scarcely dressed in a pair of tight, white – like everything else – briefs.

The only other source of heat in the room, gave him a cold and patronizing glare. Eren could feel it burn on the top of his head, as he stared down at the floor. The boy admittedly liked the condescension directed at him. He dug his nails into the skin of his knees. _Fuck_, the only thing that heated him up was, ironically, the icy glare.

"Come forward, brat," an annoyed voice ordered and Eren moved his hands to the floor. He crawled towards the owner of the voice like a dog and overthrown by temptation, he let his eyes flutter upwards and he could faintly see the corporal's shimmery, raven black hair and a _very _naked chest before he got interrupted.

"Don't you dare look at me."

Guiltily, he lowered his gaze once again. "My apologies, sir." Eren heard a_ tsk _noise and hoped that he hadn't displeased the man too much. He just longed to see his beautiful and fierce body, though he should've known better than to disobey the imposed rules.

"Eren," he sounded less annoyed and a bit more sultry, "I'm bored. I wish for you to entertain me."

"Understood."

"You know what to do, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Lick them nice and clean, _brat._"

Eren gulped at how the insult rolled of off Levi's tongue and he willing scooted a little forward to get better access to the dark brown boots covering the corporal's feet. He carefully cupped the right heel in his hand and moved his lips closer to the nose of the shoe. Just like his length, his feet were small and delicate, in spite of his sometimes terrifying attitude. It amused Eren how his appearance and behavior differed.

Levi _wasn't_ so amused by how Eren didn't obey immediately. He had evidently run out of patience and harshly pressed his foot forward until it touched Eren's lips. The boy very much enjoyed the force his superior used.

"Start the fuck with licking," Levi commanded, but Eren being the stubborn shit he was, withheld himself from doing that. Not yet.

He placed tiny kisses on brown leather and while it wasn't his first time, the unusual strong taste of leather never failed to surprise him. He let his hands roam over the corporal's slender calves and he felt the muscles relax, indicating that his treatment was working very well. Eren loved how he could pleasure Levi with small gestures like this, he loved it so much it was arousing, even. He wanted to do everything that would make the corporal hum in delight and praise him for being good. And to be able to receive kind words, Eren needed to obey the previous orders.

So he finished off with a last kiss on the nose, where he had started, and licked his dry lips hoping that Levi would comprehend what he was about to do.

"Permission to look at me," the corporal rasped.

Eren smiled shortly because Levi appeared to understand his meanings. "Thank you, sir."

His tongue touched the shoe first where the brown overflowed in black, where the leather turned into sole. He lazily dragged his tongue down the same horizontal line and looked upwards, through his thick lashes, to meet a darkened gaze. The corporal liked it when Eren acted cheekily like this, that's why he was now allowed to look at him; he wanted to see the submission in Eren's expressive, blazing blue eyes.

Eren drew his head back and kept eye contact with the corporal while he dragged his tongue across his lips in a form a appreciation. A 'thank you' for letting him have the honor of licking corporal Levi's boots. Eren could see just the slightest sparkle of proud and gratitude in grey eyes that he was sure Levi had been trying to hide keeping his lips in a straight line.

"Good boy," the man praised and Eren felt his heart swell, "let me see you licking me some more."

After a nod, Eren searched for a fitted spot to latch his tongue on and he found it; a vertical seam with light brown stitches starting at the top and reaching all the way down to the sole. A dangerous but still submissive glint radiated from his emerald eyes as he put his lips on the white skin tight pants, just above the boot, and pressed his tongue against the rough material. There wasn't much of a sensation but Eren knew by how Levi hummed softly that he appreciated the teasing move. Then he let his tongue glide down the seam, a drop of saliva trickling down first, his tongue followed its way. Levi shifted underneath Eren's touches.

The corporal cleared his throat to get Eren's full attention. "How about you lick the underside for a change?" he asked, though it wasn't much of a question.

"The underside of your shoe?" Eren was slightly startled.

"Did I stutter, you dumb fuck."

"N-no, it's just…" Levi raised a challenging brow. "It's just… Never mind, sir."

"That's what I thought."

It was not like Eren didn't want to do it, _hell_ he would do anything for the corporal but he was self conscious this time and a bit hesitant. This was out of his comfort zone since he hadn't done it before and although he could be impulsive at times, he was very prudent when it came down to matters that involved Levi. He just wanted to be perfect for him.

On top of that, a selfish side of him feared that the sole would be too dirty to lick even if it was for the man's pleasure. He wiped the thought from his mind as quickly as it came, though, since these were Levi's shoes and it was common knowledge that he was one of the cleanest men around. He faltered a bit too long, to Levi's liking.

"Hey, brat, I'm waiting," he said. Corporal Levi shoved his other foot into Eren's crotch and rubbed it back and forth, making him moan wantonly as his cock strained in his briefs.

Any hesitation had crumpled away and without answering, Eren pressed his face against the sole, now full of determination. He forced his tongue between his lips and traced the figures that the carved ledges made. The rubber tasted intense and highly synthetic, it leaved an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. It proved all worth it when Levi traced the out linings of his length with just the tip of his shoe.

"Yeah, just like that. You're such a good boy, Eren." Levi expressed his consent with a monotone voice but Eren knew he was sincere. He groaned softly, his tongue still making contact with the sole. Eren lapped at the shoe more enthusiastically now that he had been encouraged but before he could really get into it, Levi withdrew his foot and uncrossed his legs.

"That's enough for now, you don't have to clean the other boot," the corporal said and he petted on his lap. "Let's get on to the next part."

"Yes, sir," Eren responded. He was pleasantly surprised by how early the corporal wanted him to go on. He must have been very excited and that made the brunette smile happily.

He got a bit higher on his knees so that he could palm the visible bulge through Levi's snug pants and felt how aroused his superior already was. With greedy fingers he unzipped the zipper and a hot length leaped free sooner than expected. Not that he was complaining.

"I wasn't feeling the underwear today," Levi explained.

"Makes it easier for me."

Eren reached for Levi but he got his fingers flicked away by the corporal. "No hands today, Jeager," he bent forward and grabbed a few strands of brown locks and yanked Eren's head backwards so that their eyes met. "No lips either. Just lubricate me with your drool."

Levi's piercing eyes sent shivers down Eren's spine, and that combined with the lewd words… he could feel his own need grow and tingle. He loved how Levi stared down at him, so controlling and dominating it made him feel small despite his length. Those intimidating grey eyes surrounded by black lashes demanded pure submission and Eren submitted himself to him eagerly. Levi was the man he more than admired so he was more than happy to be serving him.

Eren's open mouth hovered above Levi's hard, curving cock that lied heavy against his thigh. He gathered a generous amount of saliva underneath his tongue and then let it spill over his lower lip, onto the swollen head.

"Are you prepared?" Levi asked while smearing the spit all over his length. Eren nodded, his eyes following the movement of the raven's hand. He wanted to be the one to touch the corporal's flawless body parts intimately like that.

"Good. Undress yourself."

Eren complied fast, getting to his feet and slipping the white fabric over his slender hips, down his tanned legs until it fell on the floor and he kicked it aside.

His erection pointed proudly into the air and the soft temperature of the room soothed his urges momentarily.

"Turn around," the corporal demanded, "and pull _it_ out."

Eren turned his back towards the corporal and reached behind his back. He stroked his hands along the curve of his bottom before taking the end of the black object between his fingers. He pulled it out with little force so that his muscles could relax around the plug as it gradually got wider – wide enough to be proper preparation for corporal Levi's cock. His ass tried to suck back in the plug when only a small inch remained inside of him but he could whine at how empty and loose he felt once the toy was removed completely. He dropped the black, slick object on the floor.

"C'mere, brat," the corporal said. His nose was scrunched slightly and that's when Eren realized that it hadn't been his best idea to toss a toy that had filled his butt, directly on the ground. Not when the corporal was around.

But it couldn't be helped anymore, so the brunette stalked forward and climbed on the chair Levi was sitting on. The chair was the only piece of furniture in the room that was remarkably colored. It was upholstered with expensive, red velvet and big enough for two people. A chair wasn't the right word, actually. It was more like a throne with gold lining that adorned the backrest where it was closest to the corporal's head.

Levi looked like a king, sitting on the throne with his underarms lying on the armrests and a complacent expression covering his face.

Levi was the king and Eren was about to serve him as his lackey.

He placed his knees on either side of the raven's legs and the tip of his cock brushed against rock hard, bare abs.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, Jeager."

"Yes, sir," Eren breathed. He positioned Levi's length at his entrance and lowered himself slowly. His breath hitched as he got stretched out painfully despite the preparation. The corporal was blessed with his size and here's yet another example that the saying 'big feet, big dick' is complete bullshit.

When Eren was filled to the rim, he raised himself again until the head almost slipped out, only to slam himself down. _Hard_.

"H-heichou," he moaned. Eren repeated the action over and over. Waves of pleasure invaded his body and spread to every inch of his body, especially to his aching groin.

The corporal moved his hands to Eren's hips and made tiny circles on his skin as Eren moved up and down on his length. This was Levi's way of displaying how aroused he was. He never voiced his enjoyment in the form of groans but this, this showed that he cared and Eren got engulfed in the warmth of the touches.

"Just like that, Eren. Fuck you are so damn tight," the corporal praised and a bunch of lascivious sounds spilled over Eren's parted lips.

He forced his eyes to stay open, desiring to look into the depth of Levi's cold orbs when fucking himself shamelessly rough. He clawed at the corporal's shoulders, raking his nails hard enough to leave red marks but his superior didn't seem to be bothered.

The muscles in his legs strained so agonizingly much because of the fast pace he set, but he would put up with the pain for Levi. He gasped loudly as he found an angle that allowed the corporal's member to reach inside him deeper and scorching heat travelled through his veins starting at his tailbone.

Eren growled lowly and took hold of the golden backrest. His fingers were wet and slippery of the sweat but it gave him a better grip on sanity than Levi's firm shoulders beneath his hands. Now he could endure it a little longer, though his motions started growing erratic and uneven already, matching his breathing. He looked down at Levi's sculpted face, while in reality had always looked up to him. The raven's jaw looked so sharp, manly and attractive. Literally every inch of his body was like that and Eren was thrilled that he was pleasuring a person with such a high level of allure.

The pressure Levi applied to his thumbs resting on Eren's hipbone increased and his fingers would definitely leave deep purple bruises behind, as evidence of how Levi slowly lost control. He could hear Levi gritting his teeth and tightening his jaw out of pleasure and that made his entire body sweltered due to the lust howling in his lower stomach.

The corporal closed the distance between their bodies until his head was just beneath Eren's. The boy eyed the man's inviting, thin lips and he yearned to touch the lips with his own. But Levi didn't like kissing – swapping saliva wasn't his thing – so it was just a rare occurrence for them to be lip lock. Strangely enough it was that what he couldn't get, that really lit a fire within him. He could imagine Levi capturing his lips, claiming his mouth with a warm and slick tongue that rubbed wildly and dominating. Levi would bite his plump lower lip; he would yelp out of surprise and because the stinging pain. The images were so vivid that Eren couldn't help but moan coarsely whilst his brows furrowed together in a sensual grimace. _He was so goddamn close._

Eren arched his back, taking on a voluptuous position that freed his neck and Levi took advantages of that, moving his face close to the sun colored throat.

"Cum for me, Eren," he whispered through his teeth. Levi's warm breath caressed Eren's sensitive neck, and that's when Eren lost it.

"Y-yes, Heichou…" he cried out and his head lolled back, his eyes squeezed shut and his knuckles white from clenching the backrest. "C-cumming… _nghh_." He pounded himself down one more time, two more times, all of his muscles tensed up and then he fell apart with a silent moan. He clamped down on Levi's cock without rhythm as thick spurts of white arousal flared up from his slit. Eren could only pant heavily and shake lightly.

x

He opened his eyes, feeling chilly as it was cold at anytime in the dark dungeon and his blanket was just a wafer thin sheet of fabric. The moist spot in his underwear caused that only his lower region was warm. Warm and sticky.

Eren didn't even feel guilty any longer for having dreams like these. It had happened often enough and he had accepted a long time ago, that this wasn't just admiration.

_It went from admiring to worshipping._

* * *

><p>AN: I'm just going to leave this here...  
>Ereri is perfect and will be my dead for sure.<p> 


End file.
